As miniaturization advances, there are efforts to construct sensors, such as sensors used in cameras, for use in microelectronic devices, such as laptops, and mobile devices, for example. Such applications may incorporate the use of 3D cameras devices, which can include image sensors, such as a complementary metal on oxide (CMOS) image sensor that may be coupled to an optics module.